


Центр изучения пиратов

by honey_xiao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_xiao/pseuds/honey_xiao
Summary: PWP и семь с половиной смертных грехов в воплощении студентов университета, которые уже со всеми перетрахались по двести раз.Куча насилия и мата, стекла и капелька флаффа, потому что Юно - милый.А ещё Ёсан в свой чёрной шубе в роли сучки.
Kudos: 2





	1. Любовная записка

_ХонГи_

\- Где этот ублюдок? – Хонджун задерживает дыхание, закрывая рот и нос маленькой ладошкой, чтобы не выдать себя своим сбившимся из-за страха и бега дыханием. – Посмотри в туалете.   
И его сердце пропускает удар, когда шаги приближаются, и он понимает, что ему больше некуда бежать. Он стоит на унитазе, вжимаясь в стенку последней кабинки, пытается успокоить своё сердце, которое, кажется, бьётся громче всего и может его выдать. Джун дёргается, когда дверь первой из четырёх кабинок с громким звуком бьётся об стенку.   
Вторая.  
Третья.  
Сердце падает в пятки, пробивает кость, рвёт кожу и улетает в толчок, смывая за собой, оставляя до смерти напуганного Хонджуна один на один с его обидчиками. Он успевает перемолиться всем богам, которых только знает, чтобы <i>они</i> решили, раз никого нет в трех, то и в последней не будет, чтобы кто-то зашёл и спугнул.. чтобы он хотя бы добрался сегодня домой без помощи скорой или костылей.   
Но, видимо, его никто не услышал или не захотел услышать, когда дверь его кабинки медленно приоткрывается, а на него смотрит <i>тот самый</i>. Джун сглатывает, отрицательно мотает головой, молча умоляя не выдавать его, обещает сделать всё, что угодно, только, пожалуйста, не зови Чоно..   
Но Хонджуну открыто сегодня не везёт на молитвы. Минги усмехается так, что у перепуганного парня кровь стынет в жилах, и хватает его за руку, грубо вытягивая из туалета. 

\- Я нашёл его, - Минги орёт на весь коридор, сжимая руку сопротивляющегося Джуна до синяков (за что он только проснулся сегодня). – Сука, хватит брыкаться!   
Он дёргает за руку, что Хон, не удержав равновесия, падает на пол под дикий смех остальных. Хонджун не хочет поднимать головы, «лежачих не бьют», но не этот мудак. Чоно сначала бьёт, потом разбирается. Он ставит ногу в отполированном до блеска берце на худое плечо, когда парень пытается подняться, и толкает его снова на пол. 

\- Хотел сбежать? – Минги хватает его за волосы, тянет вверх, заставляя Джуна быстро подвестись на ноги. – Смешные шутки, хё-ён.   
Он шипит от боли, когда Минги, явно хвастаясь перед Чоно своей силой, скручивает ему руки за спиной, не позволяя двигаться. На фоне раздаются смешки, а вокруг них уже образовывается круг из студентов, которым нужен хлеб и зрелище, а Чоно умеет делать зрелища.   
Минги сильный, а в размере в раза три превосходит Джуна, давая это понять всего парой движений: он перехватывает его тонкие запястья только одной рукой, а второй - тянет за маллет, заставляя того прогнуться в спине. Отличная поза для того, чтобы тебя сегодня выебали, Хонджун, когда он шипит, но даже не пытается вырваться, знает, что бесполезно, а ещё страх пред этим.. человеком.. сковывает движения. 

\- Тебе нравится Минги? – Чоно усмехается, доставая из кармана какую-то скомканную бумажку и разворачивает её. – « Я давно не могу признаться из-за страха перед тем, кто ты есть. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя есть тайный поклонник». Вау, как романтично, да, хён? И никто никогда не догадается, что это ты. Вау, просто, аплодирую.   
И он начинает хлопать, заставляя зрителей взорваться. 

\- Но ты не учёл одной детали, - он резко поворачивается к нему, приближается, заставляя Хонджуна зажмуриться в ожидании удара, - у нас везде есть глаза.   
Он бьёт с кулака в скулу, заставляя круг восхитительно вздохнуть. Джун, кажется, даже теряет сознание на некоторое время, а картинка резко краснеет, будто кто-то включил яркую красную лампу. Минги удерживает легкое тельце, когда бы то, без него, улетело в соседнюю стену от такого удара.   
Второй удар приходится в живот, третий – в челюсть, и только после этого Джун понимает, что Чоно даже не бьёт в полную силу, иначе он бы точно лишился пары-тройки зубов..   
..громкий крик, его руки и волосы больше ничего не держит, и ноги, к сожалению, тоже, и он падает на пол, не в состоянии даже пошевелить рукой. Неужели он здесь так и умрёт..? От того, что хотел помочь.. на полу университета от того, что рано или поздно Чоно надоест бить в полсилы и он с одного удара переломает ему все рёбра и хребет разом?   
Тихое «спасибо» звучит совсем рядом, когда его еле живую тушку берут на руки и куда-то относят.  
Юно ещё такой ребёнок..


	2. Умывальник

_ХонГи_

Хонджун курит, сидя на подоконнике на кухне, где нельзя курить, потому что в общежитии все из дерева, может сгореть от одного неудачно выброшенного окурка. Хонджун курит на подоконнике на кухне, где курят все в этом гадюшнике, потому срать все хотели на правила, потому что выходить на улицу слишком лень. Хонджун курит, хотя раньше никогда не курил, стараясь меньше двигать рукой, которая болит не меньше челюсти и живота. Хонджун курит, выдыхая дым куда-то в ночное небо, не понимая, почему он всё ещё не умер, если надписи на пачке обещают.  
Пиздят. 

\- Еще раз спасибо, - когда он заходит в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. – Очень болит?  
Юно, через чур обеспокоенный, пытается делать вид, что ему не похуй, ага, да, конечно, будто он не знает, как, блять, болит тело от побоев. Но Джун только улыбается в ответ, точнее, так же пытается улыбаться, чтобы не напрягать мышцы лица, и подходит к кровати, не желая никуда завтра идти, ни на какие миллиард пар, две из которых очень важные и, вообще..

\- Может, что-то приготовить? – Юно играется с пальцами, со своими длинными пальцами, которые в раз пятнадцать длиннее Хонджуновских, подходя к его кровати. – Ты.. ты курил? 

\- Я не голоден, - у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы сходить в душ или хотя бы переодеться в пижаму, и будь у него кто-то типа Минги, хорошего Минги, в которого влюбился этот.. дурак.. он бы попросил ему с этим помочь, что ему стоит поднять одной рукой такое хрупкое тельце? 

\- Хён..

\- Мне больно говорить, - он врёт частично, точнее, совершенно не врёт, но ко всему этому, он не хочет отвечать.  
И Юно больше к нему не лезет..

\- Какие люди! – Хонджун даже не успевает отпустить дверную ручку, заходя в туалет, как низкий голос раздаётся прямиком над ухом. – Джун-и-хён!  
Он резко дёргается вперёд, надеясь, что его рост очень поможет ему прибавить плюс сто к ловкости, но Минги шустрее, реакция животного, когда он хватает его за длинные волосы, тянет на себя и смеётся уже вголос. 

\- Ты хотел убежать от меня? Но я ведь здесь совершенно один, - он прижимает тонкое тельце к себе, вжимает чужую поясницу в свои бедра, обжигая дыханием мочку. – Никто тебя не обидит. Пока я этого не захочу.  
Минги, кажется, получает удовольствие от его беспомощности, питается его страхом и своим превосходством во всём. Хонджун предпринимает ещё одну, последнюю, попытку бедствия, вызывая у Минги лишь ухмылку в отражении зеркала. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не думал обо мне в ванной? Или.. – Джун обхватывает его кисть, пытаясь остановить чужую руку по пути к его ширинке. – Когда никого нет дома? Я всего лишь делаю тебе услугу, хён.  
Он приторно тянет гласные, а тонкая ручка даже на секунду не тормозит чужие действия, позволяя расстегнуть ширинку и приспустить узкие штаны. Минги рассматривает его в зеркале, второй рукой приподнимает толстовку, чтобы полюбоваться выпирающими косточками, плоским животом и тонкой талией под этим мешком. 

\- Я так не люблю эту позу, поэтому - штаны слетают на пол полностью, а Минги в два движения усаживает его на умывальник, снимая их с тонких ножек, - в такой позе ебут только шлюх, но ты ведь не шлюха, да, хён? Ты будешь давать только мне.  
Хонджун только на секунду поднимает голову, смотрит в чужие безумные глаза и отворачивается, открывая Минги полный доступ к своей шее.   
Сильные руки раздвигают ноги, сжимают талию.. он входит без подготовки, заставляя Хонджуна закусить ребро руки, чтобы не закричать. Укусы.. грубые толчки.. пару засосов на самых видных местах, а от его рук наверняка останутся синяки на бедрах и талии.   
Больно. Мерзко. Неприятно и.. это его первый раз..   
На глаза произвольно наворачиваются слёзы, собираясь в уголках глаз и скатываясь по щекам.

\- Ну не плачь, - Минги слизывает одну слезинку, оставляя после себя намного больший ручеёк, и замирает на мгновение. – Тебе нравится нежность, Джун-и-хён?   
Он делает один пробный толчок, не такой резкий, но уже слишком поздно, думает Джун, прокусывая кожу до крови на руке, уже больно по-любому.   
Он уверен, что смазкой послужила собственная кровь, что он вряд ли после всего этого сможет вообще подвестись на ноги, что придется ночевать в толчке минимум пару дней, пока боль не утихнет, если до этого он не сдохнет от обезвоживания..   
Минги убирает его руку, целует укус, а потом и его губы, не встречая ни ответа, ни сопротивления.. Возможно, в его фантазиях это выглядит по-другому, возможно, в его фантазиях Хонджун захлебывается стонами, подмахивает бёдрами и просит ускориться. Возможно..   
Но Хонджун молча терпит, знает, что будет так лучше, только вот для кого..?  
..Минги кончает в умывальник, быстро одевается и уходит, так и оставляя Хонджуна сидеть в этой позе, опираясь спиной на зеркало. Он не плачет, не кричит.. он просто хочет сдохнуть от потери крови на месте..


End file.
